footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Premier League 2016–17
The 2016–17 season is the 49th season of the Northern Premier League Premier Division, and the ninth season of the Northern Premier League Division One North and South. The League sponsors for 2016–17 were Evo-Stik. Premier Division The Premier Division consists of 24 clubs. The following 5 clubs left the Premier Division before the season -''' * Colwyn Bay, relegated to NPL Division One North * Darlington 1883, promoted to National League North * Hyde United, relegated to NPL Division One North * Ramsbottom United, relegated to NPL Division One North * Salford City, promoted to National League North 'The following 5 clubs joined the Premier Division before the season -' *Coalville Town, promoted as playoff winners from NPL Division One South *Hednesford Town, relegated from National League North *Stafford Rangers, promoted as champions of NPL Division One South *Spennymoor Town, promoted as playoff winners from NPL Division One North *Warrington Town, promoted as champions of NPL Division One North League table Results Play-offs Semi-finals Luke Benbow Jordan Archer |goals2= David Symington Daniel Wordsworth |stadium= War Memorial Athletic Ground |attendance= 1628 |aet=yes |referee= }} Andrew Johnson |goals2= |stadium= The Brewery Field |attendance= 882 |referee= |stack=Y }} Final |goals2= |stadium= The Brewery Field |attendance= 1699 |referee= }} Stadia and locations Division One North Division One North consists of 22 clubs. The following 6 clubs left Division One North before the season -''' *Harrogate Railway Athletic, relegated to Northern Counties East League Premier Division *New Mills, relegated to North West Counties League Premier Division *Northwich Victoria, transferred to NPL Division One South *Spennymoor Town, promoted to NPL Premier Division *Warrington Town, promoted to NPL Premier Division *Witton Albion, transferred to NPL Division One South 'The following 6 clubs joined Division One North before the season -' *Colne, promoted from the North West Counties League Premier Division *Colwyn Bay, relegated from NPL Premier Division *Goole, transferred from NPL Division One South *Hyde United, relegated from NPL Premier Division *Ramsbottom United, relegated from NPL Premier Division *Tadcaster Albion, promoted from the Northern Counties East League Premier Division League table Results Play-offs Semi-finals James Walshaw Adam Clayton Lewis Nightingale |goals2= |stadium= Throstle Nest |attendance= 405 |referee= |stack=Y }} |goals2= Jason Yates Ashley Jackson |stadium= Queensgate |attendance= 1004 |referee= }} Final Richard Marshall Ryan Watson James Walshaw |goals2= Danny Frost |stadium= Throstle Nest |attendance= 829 |referee= |aet= y }} Stadia and locations Division One South Division One South consists of 22 clubs. The following 5 clubs left Division One South before the season -''' *Coalville Town, promoted to NPL Premier Division *Daventry Town, resigned to United Counties League *Goole, transferred to NPL Division One North *Stafford Rangers, promoted to NPL Premier Division *Tividale, relegated to Step 5 'The following 5 clubs joined Division One South before the season -' *AFC Rushden & Diamonds, transferred from Southern League Division One Central *Bedworth United, relegated from Southern League Premier Division *Evesham United, transferred from Southern League Division One South & West *Northwich Victoria, transferred from NPL Division One North *Witton Albion, transferred from NPL Division One North League table Results Play-offs Semi-finals |goals2= |stadium= Wincham Park |attendance= 580 |referee= |stack=Y }} Lee Beeson Jonathan Lockie |goals2= Richard Stirrup Harrison Biggins |stadium= Sir Halley Stewart Playing Field |attendance= 448 |aet= yes |referee= }} Final Anthony Gardner |goals2= Leon Mettam |stadium= Wincham Park |attendance= 811 |referee= }} Stadia and locations See also *2016–17 Isthmian League *2016–17 Southern League External links *Official website Category:Northern Premier League seasons Category:2016–17 in English football leagues